


The Demon Amour.

by CamilaHellsing



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angels, Demons, Multi, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilaHellsing/pseuds/CamilaHellsing
Summary: O corvo vive no vazio e não tem noção do tempo. Os antigos chefes contam que o corvo enxerga simultaneamente os três destinos passado, presente e futuro. O corvo imerge em luz e sombra, enxergando ambas as realidades internas e externas. Se o corvo aparece nas suas visões, você vê as leis do grande espírito em relação às leis da humanidade. O caminho primordial do verdadeiro corvo fala em ser atento às suas opiniões e ações.Eu sou o corvo...mas esta história ? Ela não é só minha.





	1. Chapter 1

(Normal Pov)

Sweet Amoris, era o que estava escrito no papel, uma escola não muito conhecida que fica nos arredores de Ville Kiss, um bairro de Paris. Sweet Amoris era a escola vencedora que agora prepararia-se para receber as Lady's of Iron, a banda de Power Metal conhecida em todo o mundo graças à suas três integrantes:

Na guitarra, Jéssica Canine. Pele bronzeada, cabelos castanho-claro cacheados e longos e olhos cor de mel com a pupíla retraída, sendo quase um risco negro em um pote de mel. Usa sempre uma touca com orelhas de cachorro quando não está em shows.

Na bateria, Ayon Minamoto. Pele branca, cabelos castanhos com mechas vermelhas, lisos, alcançando a metade de suas costas e olhos em um azul-escuro profundo. Possuí uma tatuagem de asas de anjo em suas costas.

No baixo, violino e vocal, Camila Hellsing. Albina, cabelos brancos e incrivelmente longos, alcançando seus calcanhares, seu olho direito possui um tom de branco como um quartzo, já seu olho esquerdo permanece em segredo , sendo coberto por um tapa-olho branco. Além de seu tapa-olho, sua maior pecurialidade são suas roupas , antigas , típicas da era vitoriana , como se tivesse vivido naqueles tempos.

Tendo feito sucesso por todos os países que passavam, são conhecidas pela linguagem universal, as três, poliglotas, apresentam suas músicas em qualquer língua . Atualmente moram juntas na casa de Camila na França . A localização exata da residência é desconhecida . Estariam as Lady's a esconder algo de todos ?

(Pov Camila)

O doce som do silêncio, perfeito, simplismente perfeito. Para relaxar, tomar uma xícara de chá, e finalmente se livrar das lições de seu mordomo para tocar seu violino, em paz. Porém...

"CAMILAA !! E-MAIL !!"

É claro, nesta casa você não espera simplismente se sentad conseguir silêncio sem alguém para atrapalhar. Me levantei da cama, recolhendo no caminho até a porta algumas partituras que estavam no chão.

Desco as escadas e encontro a cena habitual de todo dia . Ayon, nossa tecladista que vive no mundo do arco-íris escovando suas grandes asas de anjo,deixando algumas penas pelo chão .E Jéssica, nossa guitarrista chocólatra deitada no sofá em sua forma de lobo, deve ter se transformado enquanto eu descia.

Sentando-me ao lado de Jéssica peguei o notebook e abri a caixa de e-mail . Era sobre o concurso que criamos para fazer um show em uma escola. Sweet Amoris, fora o nome que li na tela.

-Hey...-chamei a atenção das duas, Ayon parou de escovar as asas e Jéssica voltou a sua forma humana, me encarando com os olhos cor de mel -Nosso show será em Sweet Amoris-

\--Sweet Amoris ? Não é aquela escola que fica nesse bairro -Ayon questiona. 

\--Acho que sim...que bom, pelo menos não vamos ter que ir pra muito lonje, vamos no meu carro- acenti para Jéssica.

-Finalmente algo pra fazer, desde que fomos suspensas da escola de magia eu só tenho feito uns trabalhos para meu pai...-comento fechando o aparelho em meu colo.

\--Tsc..olha só Ayon , levar pessoas pro Inferno agora é trabalho-

Yeah...eu sou um demônio, bem...um demônio híbrido por minha mãe ser um anjo, Ayon é um anjo e Jéssica, como ela gosta de se chamar, um lobisomen urbano. Sobre o Inferno ...digamos que aquela teoria de múltiplos Infernos estava, de certa forma , correta . Mas...só existem dois.

Minha família, os Hellsing, é a segunda abaixo de Lúcifer, guardamos o Segundo Inferno, a diferença entre os dois é quase nula, para o Primeiro Inferno vão os humanos, para o Segundo...bem..há coisas lá que nem mesmo eu sei o que são. Eu sou a filha mais nova do papai, sendo a minha irmã Beatriz, uma sereia, a mais velha por questão de um ano . Mas como ela se recusou a seguir os passos dele, a herança do trono do Inferno é minha.

-É um passatempo...-

\--E aí ? Quando vai contar pra ele que vai sair da escola ?-Jéssica pergunta

-Nunca, se eu contar ele arranca a minha pele e me usa como tapete.-

\--E se ele descobrir por ele mesmo vai fazer algo pior...-disse séria-E eu vou quebrar a cara dele..-

\--Jéssica está certa , estamos cansadas de ver você voltar pra casa com marcas roxas e machucados pelo corpo e não podermos fazer nada.-

-..Tá tudo bem...Não se metam nisso.-

-Mas...-

-NÃO SE METAM NISSO !-acabei gritando ,fazendo as duas olharem para mim -...O show é depois de amanhã . Temos um dia para ensaiar e arrumar nossas roupas.-

Dito isto , voltei a subir as escadas de quartzo que davam para meu quarto , com uma decoração da era vitoriana , tudo em branco.

(Pov Castiel)

Por algum motivo ridículo, no qual eu não me importo, todos os alunos decidiram se reunir no ginásio, urgh...era só o que me faltava.

\--Vamos Castiel, Rosalya disse que é importante-Lysandre diz.

Bufei, larguei o cigarro que segurava e pisei em cima, me afastando da parede onde estava encostado.

-Eu duvido , vamos logo...-

Andamos até o ginásio da escola , onde Rosalya estava com Peggy, as duas rodeadas por outros alunos.

\--Ah, até que enfim chegaram...Bom, agora que estão todos aqui , Peggy...-

\--Eu estava ouvindo atrás da porta da sala dos professores, e descobri que: SWEET AMORIS É A ESCOLA QUE VAI RECEBER AS LADY'S OF IRON!!-- Várias pessoas comemoraram ao ouvirem a notícia.

-...Quem ?-

\--Como ?Castiel...você não conheçe as Lady's Of Iron ?!-- disse como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo --São simplismente uma das melhores bandas de Power Metal do mundo !--

-...Nunca ouvi falar...-

\--....Elas vêm depois de amanhã, tem que estar tudo perfeito e, principalmente , limpo.--

\--Vamos limpar a escola ...para elas ?-Nathaniel pergunta, parece que não era só eu que não estava acreditando nessa merda. 

-Eu não vou limpar a escola pra uma famozinha cheia de frescura...-

\--Tsc...nem sei pra que tanto escândalo , eu canto muito melhor do que ela- Ambre disse em seu tom irritantemente convencido , essa garota nunca teve noção...

\--É mesmo ? Então...onde está seu disco de ouro, Ambre ?-Priya a coloca em seu lugar.

\--...As pessoas são todas idiotas, elas não compreendem o meu talento- dito isso , ela agarrou meu pescoço -Não é mesmo Castieel ??-

-...Tsc , me larga- me soltei dela e começei a caminhar para o porão novamente 

Era só o que me faltava eu ter que arrumar a escola para um bando de meninas mimadas.

(Pov Jéssica)

Os dias realmente demoram a passar quando se está anciosa. Mas chegou , finalmente , o dia do show.

Acordei, como todo dia, e me levantei da cama, andando pelo meu quarto desorganizado (que a Camila sempre insiste para que eu arrume) e fui ao banheiro, depois da higiene matinal traço meu caminho para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Fomos dormir tarde ontem porque ficamos ensaiando, mas tenho certeza de que a Camila já está acordada. Afinal ela tinha um mordomo para isso.

Ao descer as escadas a encontro na sala, ainda de camisola estava sentada no parapeito da janela baixa , olhando para fora.

-Hey...-chamei a albina , que olhou para mim com seu rosto de criança em uma expressão surpresa-Bom dia-sorri.

\--Bom dia...--ela não retribui o sorriso, talvez um dia..-Vai fazer o café da manhã ?-

-Claro que vou...eu sou a única dessa casa que sabe cozinhar ué...-

\--Sabe que não é verdade , tem o Kouji e a Crystal-

Kouji e Crystal são os gatos mágicos da Cami, eles se transformam em humanos e estão com ela desde que eu a conheço. Até que eles são bem legais, para gatos...

-Tá....mas eu cozinho oitenta por cento da comida.-

\--E come noventa por cento dela.-ela não é nem um pouco legal...

-Isso aí...continua brincando com a garota que mexe com o que você come.-ri

\--..não coloque água benta na minha comida, por favor-- disse rindo minimamente, consegui.

-Vou pensar no seu caso, é sua vez de acordar a Ayon-

\--Ok, estou indo, logo vamos nos arrumar para show.--ela se levantou e subiu as escadas

-...Partiu fazer o café.-disse indo para a cozinha.

(Pov Ayon)

\--AYON !!--acordei com o grito da voz infantil da Cami , junto do barulho de batidas fortes na porta --ACORDA ! NOSSO SHOW É HOJE !!-

O SHOW ! ME ESQUECI COMPLETAMENTE ! Pulo da cama de lençóis azuis (minha cor favorita) e abro a porta para Camila.

-Bom dia pra você também Cami...-digo a vendo de braços cruzados na porta do meu quarto -Sabe , gentileza gera gentileza !-

\--E atrazos geram pancadas , estas que você vai levar de mim se não se trocar e descer-

-...Okay...-Cami sorriu e foi para seu quarto . Eu hein...as vezes eu acho que ela tem o coelho da Alice na cabeça. 

Depois de me arrumar e descer, encontrei Jéssica na cozinha , comendo como sempre...

\--Ohayo-disse "Bom Dia" em japonês, com seu sotaque americano.

\--Bom dia Jéssica !-sorri e me sentei à enorme mesa de madeira. Peguei um copo e coloquei um pouco de suco, depois passei manteiga em uma torrada , a levando à boca -..Que horas são ?- perguntei , ainda com a boca cheia.

Jéssica pegou seu celular e o olhou despreocupadamente.

\--Oito e Quarenta...-disse , dando um bocejo em seguida --Come logo, daqui a pouco a Camila aparece aqui nos apressando.--

-Verdade....-continuei a comer, pois logo viria a melhor parte do dia...  
...  
O SHOW !


	2. Chapter 2

(Pov Lysandre)

Não podia negar que estava curioso sobre as Lady's, gostaria de saber como são suas músicas. Seguindo para a escola passei pela casa de Castiel, tive que convencê-lo a vir. Não demorou muito tempo e já estávamos no portão de Sweet Amoris que hoje parecia estar mais movimentado, quem diria que haviam tantos fãs da banda entre nós.

Entramos e fomos ao porão, nosso refúgio dos alunos agitados que sempre passeavam por toda a escola, mas desta vez, estava uma bagunça. 

Caixas de som, fios e cabos e pessoas andando para todos os lados, pelo visto, o show seria aqui.

Castiel rosnou e se apoiou na parede, cruzando os braços em seguida.

\--Espero que essas garotas sejam boas mesmo, do contrário eu vou te matar Lysandre...--

\--Eu..? Mas...que culpa tenho nesta história ?--

\--Eu só vim por SUA causa !--

Logo após a frase do ruivo, Rosalya desce ao porão eufórica , e vem até nós.

\--Gente, elas chegaram mais cedo !--

\--Hn...essas famosas não chegam sempre atrazadas ?-- perguntou, desconfio que ele fingia interesse.

Rosalya iria responder, mas foi interrompida por passos descendo as escadas do porão .

A primeira a descer foi uma garota morena, com os cabelos cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, ela carregava uma guitarra e parecia um pouco incomodada com as roupas pesadas ;

A segunda foi uma garota com mechas vermelhas em seus cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque alto, ela carregava duas baquetas, pois a bateria já estava montada no palco, parecia-me bem alegre ;

A terceira foi uma albina, sendo a mais baixa de suas companheiras, os longos cabelos quase tocavam o chão enquanto ela andava, carregava um microfone e um estojo que pelo tamanho deduzi ter um violino em seu interior, e ela me parecia confortável com seu vestido lolita .

Confesso, admirei-me com o estilo das três.

\--São elas...Jéssica, Ayon e Camila !--

Castiel deu uma risada, chamando a atenção da albina que estreitou o único olho que não estava coberto por um tapa-olho branco que ela deveria usar por algum motivo, problema médico talvez ?

\--Então ELAS são as "Lady's Of Iron" ?! Que piada...--

\--...Sim. Nós somos as Lady's Of Iron...algum problema com isso, cabelo de menstruação ?--a albina dirigiu a palavra diretamente a Castiel. O fitando com um olhar tão frio que poderia congelar seus ossos.

\--Do que você me chamou sua baixinha ?!-- esbravejou se aproximando da albina, mostrando ser mais alto do que ela, mas isto não pareceu intimida-la.

\--Cabelo de menstruação, tem cera nos ouvidos ?--Disse, sorrindo de lado após o comentário.

\--...Escuta aqui nanica...não é porque você é famosa e tal, que eu vou deixar você falar assim comigo !!--

\--E o que vai fazer ? Me bater ? Vá em frente...--

Antes que Castiel respondesse, Jéssica entrou na frente da menor, encarando Castiel e rosnando.

\--Mas vai ter que passar por mim antes...--

\--Tsc...eu não bato em garotas, por que não vai cavar um buraco por aí ?--disse, fazendo um comentário sobre a touca com orelhas de cachorro da morena.

\--Se eu cavar, vai ser pra te enterrar...Tomate Azedo...--

\--Jéssica, chega...--

\--Ok..ok...eu vou lá pra fora...--dito isto, subiu as escadas do porão. Camila dirigiu para Castiel um olhar assustador, antes de se aproximar de Ayon para a ajudar com o restante dos instrumentos.

(Pov Jéssica)

Tsc...aquele ruivo de farmácia se acha...

Deixando ele para lá, estou morrendo de fome ! E a Camila nem me deixou terminar o meu café com aquela pressa toda dela ! Espero que a comida daqui seja boa...

Andando pela escola, senti um cheiro delicioso, não tinha como confundir meu nariz/fuçinho canino...era o cheiro de biscoitos de chocolate !

Segui o maravilhoso cheiro até o pátio da escola, detive meu olhar em um garoto de cabelo castanho escuro levemente bagunçado, pele clara e lindos olhos verdes . Kamisama...e que músculos, digo, para um humano. Ele estava sentado no banco.

Sem que ele percebesse (estava distraído comendo biscoitos), apareci atrás dele.

\--Oi..--disse sorrindo, assustando-o e fazendo ele me olhar --São...biscoitos de chocolate ?--

\--Er...s-são...--disse ele um pouco tímido.

\--Me dá um ?--perguntei na cara de pau, eu fico bem estranha com fome.

\--Ahn...pode pegar--

\--Valeu--me sentei ao seu lado no banco e peguei um biscoito--Meu nome é Jéssica, e o seu ?--

\--Kentin.--disse sorrindo.

\--Heh...prazer--

\--O prazer é todo meu.--

(Pov Camila)

Tsc...humano idiota, se ele soubesse quem, não, o que eu sou...

Olhe para ele ali...de braços cruzados, apoiado na parede, ao envés de estar ajudando duas garotas com amplificadores "pesados" e fios elétricos, não é isso que cavalheiros fazem ? Ou..não era isso que faziam ? Mas o que estou pensando, ele não é um cavalheiro !

\--CAMILA HELLSING !!! TÁ ME ESCUTANDO ?!--

Voltei de meu mundo do pensamento para ver que já encarava o ruivo há um certo tempo, e que Ayon me olhava, cruzando os braços irritada. Provavelmente porque não estava a escutando.

\--Não grite..--disse a ela com voz de tédio --O que foi ?--

\--Eu dizia que, já acabamos , então podemos descançar, mas não estava me escutando...O que houve ? Tá afim daquele ruivo, é ?--

\--N-Não seja idiota !--

\--Então...por que tá vermelha ?--

\--...Está quente aqui...--

\--Sério ? Você não veio do Inferno ?--

\--Não Ayon...nasci em Londres, você sabe bem disso !--

\--Okay, okay...desculpa.--

\--Tsc...vamos sair daqui.--

\--Como quiser ! Será que tem pássaros aqui ?--

\--Não me importo.--

Ayon correu para fora , ela sempre se distrai com pássaros...

Antes que eu pudesse ao menos pisar na escadaria que levava para fora do porão, ouvi uma voz me chamando.

\--Ei...baixinha...--a voz daquele ruivo adentrou meus ouvidos--Sabe que estou falando com você...--

\--Castiel...pare com isso...-- outra voz repreendeu a primeira, mais calma e suave.

\--Quieto Lysandre...ei baixinha...vai me responder ou não ?--

Já estou de saco cheio desse humano.

Olhei para ele de relance, vendo-o com uma expressão de tédio enquanto acendia um cigarro.

\--...Essa baixinha tem nome...Camila Hellsing...não se esqueça disso.--

\--Não perguntei seu nome...--

\--Grr..diga logo o que quer !--

\--Eu saí de casa pra ver esse "show", então, é melhor você cantar muito bem...--

\--...Vai pro Inferno.--

\--Uii...a estrelinha ficou nervosa ?--

\--Não vou mais perder o meu tempo com você...--

Saí do porão a passos fortes, é oficial, não gosto daquele ruivo tinjido...

(Pov Ayon)

Que escola grande...é fácil se perder, tão fácil...que me perdi.

Não é culpa minha...os corredores são todos iguais ! Além disso...acho que fiquei pensando em pássaros e acabei não olhando por onde andava . É um erro comum, não ?

Parei em frente à uma porta com uma placa, está escrito "Grêmio" nela, fazer o que...vou entrar.

A sala estava quase vazia, só havia lá um garoto loiro de olhos mel, e uma garota de cabelo castanho e olhos azuis claros.

\--...Com licença ?--chamei a atenção dos dois, o loiro sorriu e a morena me olhou intrigada.

\--Olá, sou Nathaniel , o representante do grêmio estudantil . Em que posso ajudar ?-- disse o loiro o que pareceu uma frase ensaiada, acho que ele deve dizer isso para todos...

\--Olá ! Sou a baterista das Lady's Of Iron, Ayon , muito prazer !--

\--Então, você é integrante da banda ?-- me perguntou a garota --Muito prazer, meu nome é Melody !--

Nathaniel--O que a traz aqui ?--

\--An...eu saí do porão..e acabei me perdendo...hehe...--disse meio sem jeito.

Melody--Eu posso leva-la lá !--

\--Na verdade...eu queria saber de outra coisa.--

Nathaniel--Do que ?--

\--...Tem pássaros aqui ?--


	3. Chapter 3

[Jéssica]

\--Então você foi mesmo pra escola militar ?--

\--Sim hehe...meu pai me mandou pra lá porque...umas garotas daqui pegavam no meu pé. Aí eu mudei de visual...e elas pararam.--

\--Tsc..essas pessoas que zoam os outros por causa da aparência me irritam. Se eu encontrasse essas garotas, elas iam se ver comigo..--

\--Uh..acho que elas vão vir para ver o show.--

\--Ah é, o show, espero que as meninas tenham conseguido arrumar os instrumentos sem mim.--

\--É da banda ? Ah...por isso essas roupas. O que você toca ?--

\--Toco guitarra.--

\--Que legal ! Mal posso esperar pra ver você tocar--disse ele sorrindo, de uma maneira muito fofa.

\--Bem...eu não sou a única que toca..--comentei, coçando a nuca meio sem jeito --A Ayon e a Camila têm talento.--

\--Vocês são muito amigas ?--

\--Melhores amigas ! Nos conhecemos desde pequenas, a idéia da banda foi da Cami.--

Logo vi a albina saindo do prédio com uma postura agressiva, certeza de que arrumou uma briga com aquele ruivo tinjido.

\--Ah..olhe ela ali ! CAMILA !--ela para de andar e nos olha, franzindo as sombrancelhas ao ver Kentin, que sorriu tímido --VEM CÁ !--

\--Tsc...Pare de gritar...--disse se aproximando.

\--Esse é o Kentin. Kentin, essa é a Camila--

\--Er...olá.. é-é um prazer.--

\--...Oi.-- disse de forma indiferente, deixando o moreno um pouco sem graça --Jéssica, preciso sair.--

\--Que ? Mas você precisa estar aqui pro show...--

\--Meu pai está me chamando, disse que é urgente.--

\--Ah..ele. Você volta antes de começarmos ?--

\--Sim.Prometo.--

\--Ok..vai lá..--

A albina acentiu antes de sair andando calmamente para fora. O que será que aquele velho quer agora ? Que droga...ele não deixa a Camila em paz...

\--Jéssica ?--Kentin perguntou chamando a minha atenção. Acho que ele tinha me dito algo e eu não escutei.

\--Desculpe, disse alguma coisa ?--

\--Ah..Perguntei se está bem . Ficou séria derrepente..--

\--Er...Foi mal, tava pensando em umas coisas aqui.--

\--Oh...Tudo bem...--

...Espero que a Camila fique bem...

[Camila]

Durante muitos séculos os humanos têm medo da morte, mas eu acho que não é nescessáriamente "Da morte" . Acho que sentem medo de vir para o Inferno.

Não sou como a maioria dos demônios , além de ser metade anjo, eu não nasci aqui. Eu nasci entre os humanos no lugar que hoje chamam de Londres,o ano era 1289 d.C. O que me faz ter exatos 817 anos de existência, porém, boa parte de minha infância eu passei por aqui, minha relação com meu pai não era tão horrível quanto é hoje, as coisas começaram a ficar ruins depois...do desaparecimento da mamãe.

Meu pai, ao lado dela perdia seu lado mau, sua agressividade, ainda me lembro de quando ele me levava para passearmos juntos pelos campos enormes de rosas que a mamãe plantava. Mas, depois que ela desapareceu, ele mudou.

Eu e minha irmã éramos somente crianças quando nossos pais se separaram, nunca entendi o motivo de terem feito aquilo, acabei ficando com o papai na Inglaterra enquanto a mamãe levava a Beatriz para a França, até aí tudo bem, meu pai me tratava com uma certa indiferença, mas não era tão cruel...

Então, um dia, chegou a notícia...lembro-me que chorei muito quando soube que minha mãe havia sumido, meu pai ? Ele ficou perplexo, foi horrível. Alguns dias depois os abusos começaram, ele me dava ordens, me insultava, gritava comigo, me batia...e eu não podia fazer nada, senão obedecer.

Quanto tempo se passou ? Muito tempo com certeza, as buscas pela minha mãe continuam sem resultados e tudo que me sobrou foi a memória dela, seus cabelos negros cacheados, seus olhos brancos e sua expressão sempre calma e serena...não, não acredito que ela esteja morta, em minha mente isso é impossível...mas...minhas esperanças estão se esgotando...não sei por quanto tempo posso resistir.

\--Mestra ?--saí de meus devaneios ao ouvir sua voz e ver um par de olhos verdes felinos me encarando com curiosidade --Está me escutando ? Eu disse que já chegamos.--

\--Não chegue assim tão perto dela, Crystal.--repreendeu-lhe o felino com os cabelos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos azuis para a felina de cabelos negros com mechas brancas, os dois possuíam orelhas e calda negros --Vamos Mestra, seu pai está a lhe esperar.--

Kouji desceu da carruagem que nos trouxe até aqui e ajudou-me a sair , assim que o transporte foi embora, nos aproximamos de Richard, o porteiro lobisomen de pele morena, cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos, por quem tenho muito afeto.

\--Hey ! Olá Camila !--disse em seu tom simpático e gentil de sempre, Jéssica teve a quem puxar.

\--Olá Richard, uh...por acaso meu pai te falou o que ele quer comigo ?--

\--Na verdade não, eu nem sabia que viria...--

\--Oh..--

\--Mas me diga, minha filha anda te dando muito trabalho ? Hehehe.--

\--Não, está tudo bem, Jéssica é uma ótima colega de quarto.--

\--Isso é ótimo ! Bem...vou abrir os portões para você...--disse voltando se para os portões velhos e enferrujados, porém resistentes.

Em um estalar de dedos, os portões foram abertos pelo lobo para que eu pudesse entrar.

\--Obrigada Richard, Kouji e Crystal, vamos..--

Adentramos o local, seguindo uma trilha até o imenso castelo com guardas demônios por toda parte. Assim que entramos, seguimos direto pelo longo corredor até uma das maiores salas, o escritório do meu pai.

Mandei Kouji e Crystal me esperarem do lado de fora enquanto adentrava à sala cujas paredes tinhan um tom de vermelho-sangue, cortinas grossas de cor negra nas janelas, estantes com vários livros posicionadas próximas à mesa de centro rodeada por três poltronas vermelhas e uma lareira. Também havia uma mesa maior, que meu pai geralmente usava para resolver assuntos importantes.

E lá estava ele. Lucáhrio Hellsing. Pele branca, cabelos brancos e longos, raspados do lado esquerdo da cabeça e olhos vermelho-infernal, vários piersings nas orelhas e um na boca, sua expressão se mantinha séria, como sempre. Mas ele não estava sozinho, junto dele estavam um homem loiro de olhos azuis usando um terno branco e um rapaz com um undercut vermelho e olhos verde-claro, ele usava roupas negras e possuía uma tatuagem de cobra no braço esquerdo. 

\--...Estou aqui, o que...o senhor quer comigo ?--perguntei vendo ele me olhar sério, os outros dois apenas sorriram.

\--Você demorou para vir...--sinto calafrios somente de ouvir sua voz

\--Lucah, não seja tão grosso com a pobrezinha--disse o loiro, realmente não quis saber o por que do apelido.

\--Tsc...Camila, eu creio que não vá se lembrar de Khastian e Sebastian Cawallcanty.--

\--...Sinto muito, não me lembro-- droga..quanto tempo mais terei que ficar aqui ? Diga logo o que quer dizer, velhote !

\--Bem...terá bastante tempo para se lembrar, porq-..--ele foi interrompido pelo loiro, que deu um pulo e se levantou da poltrona

\--EU DIGO ! EU DIGO ! É porque você e meu filho vão se casar ! Não é incrível ?!--

...

...

...O QUE ?!

Olhei para meu pai, aflita . Não...ele não faria isso, ele apenas acentiu enquanto dava uma tragada de seu charuto ( que eu juro que tive vontade de arrancar de sua boca). Em seguida, olhei para Sebastian, que sorriu de orelha a orelha, pelo visto ele já estava sabendo.

\--Eu sei..é incrível ! Vamos nos casar ! Eu juro que serei o melhor marido do mundo, minha querida !--

Eu juro que não estou entendendo, QUE LOUCURA É ESSA ?! EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR !

\--Pai..Eu não sei que brincadeira é essa, mas eu não vou me cas-...--

Em um velocidade incrível (para um humano talvez) ele havia me empurrado para fora da sala, fechando a porta e me encarando com uma expressão que eu conhecia muito bem, estava com raiva.

\--Escute aqui, garota...eu não perguntei se você queria ou não, você é minha filha , e vai se casar com o Sebastian, porque eu estou dizendo que vai fazê-lo...--

\--Por que tenho que fazer isso ? Já temos dinheiro e terras ! Não é preciso um casamento arranjado !--

\--CALADA ! Você não tem que questionar nada, só tem que me obedecer, será que nem isso consegue fazer direito ?!--

O encarei, derrotada , eu sei o que ele é capaz de fazer comigo. Ele então sorriu, um sorriso falso, e abriu a porta da sala , entrando junto comigo.

\--Haha..sinto muito por isto, minha filha só está um pouco confusa...não é querida ? Você irá sim se casar com Sebastian , não é ?--

\--...Sim.--

Abaixei a cabeça, tudo o que eu queria era ir embora.


	4. Chapter 4

(Pov Beatriz)

"Então, você vem morar na França irmã ?"

"Sim...com algumas amigas..."

Sinto a água da banheira enrrugando minha pele, talvez porque tenha ficado muito tempo aqui. Mas não me importo, apenas balanço minha cauda devagar...

"Isso é ótimo ! Por que então não vem morar comigo ? Minha casa não é tão grande, mas pode acomodar vocês."

"Beatriz...eu agradeço, mas eu preciso ficar um pouco afastada de todos, entende ? Encontrei um lugar bom, é um bairro nobre onde a maioria são casas onde as pessoas passam as férias, eu vou ficar por lá."

"Mas...Camila..."

"Isso é tudo, tchau..."

"CAM...Alô ?..."

Abro os olhos devagar e abaixo a cabeça, sempre fui mais esperta do que a maioria das pessoas, mas não é preciso ser um gênio para entender o por quê da minha irmã não querer vir para cá...

A mamãe morava aqui.

Suspiro, têm sido difícil morar aqui com todas essas lembranças, sempre sozinha, já que não tenho muitos amigos, a maioria dos monstros marinhos não compreende meu fascínio pela tecnologia , e muito menos essa minha habilidade de criar pernas.

Depois de me secar e sair do banheiro, vou direto ao computador.

Como eu já sou formada e tenho uma boa renda não preciso me preocupar com escola e trabalho, apenas com minhas pesquisas e invenções, dando uma pausa às vezes para ver o que minha irmã e sua banda andam aprontando.

Oh...olhe só, o local do show de hoje é bem próximo daqui, será que...? Não. Ela não me quer por perto, mas como irmã mais velha eu dever- NÃO ! Eu só ia atrapalhar ela ! Urg...que se dane, eu preciso ver a minha irmã.

Decidida, me levanto da cadeira e subo para o quarto para escolher uma roupa. Afinal, eu não posso ir de biquíni.

(Pov Lysandre)

\--Não acredito que você perdeu aquela porcaria denovo !--

\--Eu não o perdi...--

\--Então onde está ?--

\--...Não me lembro.--

\--Arg ! Dessa vez eu não vou te ajudar Lysandre , se vira.--dito isso, Castiel saiu caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos

\--Mas...ok.--

Continuei minha procura, afinal, como um bloco de notas pode sumir tantas vezes ? Eu podia jurar que estava no bolso do meu casaco...ou era no bolso da calça ? Eu esqueci...

As vezes eu realmente detesto não ter boa memória, sempre me esquecendo e perdendo tudo.

Acabei que, por andar tão distraído, esbarrei em alguém, fazendo esta pessoa cair no chão.

\--Oh...me desculpe...--olhei para ela, uma linda garota albina, de curtos cabelos brancos e olhos dourados, e estendi a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar --Eu não a vi, estava distraído procurando algo...--

\--Tudo bem, eu também não o vi--disse ficando com as bochechas rosadas --Er...disse que estava procurando algo ?--

\--Sim, um bloco de notas--

___--Ah !-- ela colocou a mão na bolsa, tirando de lá meu bloco de notas --Este ?--

\--Wow..obrigado ! Onde o encontrou ? Puxa..que falta de educação a minha, me chamo Lysandre--

\--Eu o encontrei na entrada, vim aqui procurar a minha irmã, me chamo Beatriz--disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

\--Sua irmã ? Quem seria ? Talvez eu conheça..--

\--A-Acho que não, é a Camila Hellsing...famosa mundialmente--senti seu tom de voz murchar ao falar da irmã.

\--...A senhorita parece triste...--

\--Não..estou bem, até mais--dito isto ela saiu a vagar pelos corredores, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos

...Como ela é bonita...

(Pov Camila)

Antes de ir embora eu senti que precisava vir aqui, a sala dos rituais...

Caminhei pela sala, passando por várias armas e partes (...de corpos...) passando pela enorme pedra de formato retangular onde o alvo do ritual deveria ficar. Até chegar ao outro lado , onde penduradas na parede estavam três máscaras, uma dourada, uma prateada e uma cor de bronze (nesta ordem). Másaras que somente elas usavam...

The Lady's, uma sociedade de succubus que se divertem em fazer o mal, assassinas, terroristas, incendiárias...todas seguiam as ordens das três líderes.

Jéssie: a Dama de Ouro, a terrorista fria e séria;

Naoy: a Dama de Bronze, a incêndiária que só quer ver o mundo em chamas;

E...Calíope: a Dama de Prata, a assassina que mata pessoas inocentes com um sorriso cínico em seu rosto, como se fosse apenas uma brincadeira, e coloca suas almas em bonecas...

As três foram caçadas e capturadas muitos anos atrás, tendo suas almas seladas em três garotas que poderiam domá-las...e acho que não preciso dizer quem são as três garotas.

Senti meu sangue ferver ao encarar a máscara prateada e sem expressão alguma em minha frente, Calíope...nunca a conheci pessoalmente e mesmo assim conseguiu foder com a minha mente...

"Hmm...denovo encarando minha máscara ? O que espera tanto criança ? Use-a !"

\--Tsc...não vai ser desta vez, Calíope...--

"Para você é Dama de Prata pirralha ! Vamos logo , eu sei que quer , vamos ! Faça parte da festa de assassinatos !"

\--Não pode tomar conta do meu corpo enquanto eu não estiver com essa máscara idiota...--

"Grr...maldito seja Lucáhrio Hellsing por me prender aqui..."

\--Concordo, agora cale a boca, tenho um show para fazer--

Saí da sala ainda ouvindo as reclamações de Calíope em minha cabeça, sinceramente...eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por ter que aguentá-la...

(Pov Ayon)

\--Então ela saiu mesmo ?--

\--É...o pai dela chamou e ela teve que ir...--

\--E se ela não chegar à tempo ?--

\--Duvido que ela se atrase, estamos falando da Camila, além disso...Não é a irmã dela ali ?--

Olhei para onde a morena apontava e realmente, era a Beatriz ali , descendo as escadas do porão com um ar confuso. O que ela faz aqui ?

\--EEI, BIAA !!--todos no porão olharam para mim, aff...qual o problema em gritar ?

\--..Oh..meninas, viram minha irmã ?--perguntou se aproximando

\--Nem...ela saiu--

\--N-Não vai ter mais show ?--

\--Claro que vai ! É só esperar ela , então Bia, o que faz lonje do seu computador ?--pergunto.

\--E..fora da água ?--Jéssica complementa.

\--Eu só queria ver minha irmã...ela anda ocupada demais ultimamente né ?--

\--Orra, o velhote toma todo o tempo dela--

-Então é por isso...Bem...me avisem quando o show começar--

\--Hehe...parece que é seu dia de sorte, olha a nossa estrela ali.--

Jéssica apontou para a entrada do porão, onde Camila estava parada, encarando sua irmã com uma expressão surpresa.

(Pov Beatriz)

Ela estava ali, em minha frente, era engraçado como aquele vestido lolita a deixava fofa apesar do jeito sério. Camila se aproximou de nós com os braços cruzados, me olhando, eu sorri para ela apesar de estar nervosa. Estou com medo da minha irmã mais nova, isso é normal ?

\--...Beatriz.--

\--O-Oi !!--

\--Sem querer soar grossa, mas o que faz aqui ?--

\--Eu...vim te ver--

-Você nunca faz isso...não está sempre ocupada com suas invenções ? Tão ocupada a ponto de se desligar da família ?--

\--O que ? N-Não ! Eu não me "desliguei" da família, você e o papai que pararam de falar comigo desde...você sabe. Você se mudou para a França à dois anos e sequer me visitou !--

\--...Faça o que quiser, vamos subir no palco meninas--

\--Yeah !--as duas concordaram.

\--Já que está aqui...espero que goste do show--disse para mim sem mudar sua expressão, mas, soando de forma gentil.

\--E vou...--falei a vendo subir no palco e preparar o microfone, uma multidão de formou ao redor do palco, as luzes se apagaram e a única iluminação foi a dos refletores que emitiam uma luz fraca, para combinar com o cenário pós-apocalíptico que servia como decoração, depois de se apresentarem, um coro começou a sair das caixas de som, algo como sons de um ritual, e as meninas começaram a música :

"O tempo está passando melancolicamente dentro da cortina de vapor, perder-se em êxtase  
As pilhas de barras de ouro empilhadas,  
disfarçou como arranha-céu na noite

O latão enferrujado foi coberto com folhas de ouro  
Metrópole de ilusão está a cair em colapso, A princesa lamentou sobre a patética era dourada do mundo

Ela decora seu corpo com a obscura vaidade  
Pela primeira vez nua

Se você decifrar a revelação das estrelas  
Ele vai levá-lo para alem do mundo que você conhece

A palavra original que foi revelado como  
(O fim do mundo)  
As palavras ocultas dos últimos dias são  
(O mundo prosperara)

O éter balançando, o elemento do fogo  
O vazio da reencarnação faz par com o Akasha  
Fantasma da vida astral adormecida  
Escrito o nome Ripika , e nomeando-se com ele

Um antigo pergaminho dos jardins foi deixado por seu pai  
Cheirava a osmanthus doce  
A tinta escreveu a última mensagem de seus momentos finais

Querida minha filha, meu tempo se acabou  
Eu atrasei a fiação de um futuro sombrio

Ninguém pode alcançar a honra e a glória com facilidade  
Seus desejos serão sua queda ea sombra do que foi um dia

A palavra original que foi revelado como  
( O fim do mundo)  
As palavras escondidas dos últimos dias são  
(O mundo prosperara)

O éter balançando, elemento do fogo  
O vazio da reencarnação faz par com o Akasha  
Fantasma da vida astral adormecida  
Escrito o nome Ripika, e nomeando-se com ele

A presença de um deus nos engana  
Só salvam aqueles que rezam e acreditam neles  
A evolução parou por culpa das pessoas ignorantes

A carruagem decorada brilhava pelas fogueiras  
O vapor de ouro ilumina a cidade

Se você decifrar a revelação das estrelas  
Ele vai levá-lo para alem do mundo que você conhece

A palavra original que foi revelado como  
(O fim do mundo)  
As palavras escondidas dos últimos dias são  
(O mundo prosperara)

O éter balançando, o elemento do fogo  
O vazio da reencarnação faz par com o Akasha  
Fantasma da vida astral adormecida  
Escrito o nome Ripika, e nomeando-se com ele."


End file.
